hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Typhoon Delcore 5 (February- March 2019)
Zoning # Season 1 Delcore's Medicane (Hurricane Delcore 2016) # Season 2 Superstorm Delcore # Season 3 Hurricane Delcore 2 (2018) # Season 4 Hurricane Delcore 3 (Fall 2018) # Season 5 Hurricane Delcore 4 # NOW VIEWING # Supercane Delcore (May-July 2019) Portrayment Hurricane or Typhoon (More appropriate- Super Typhoon) Delcore is portrayed by the real life monsters named Super Typhoon Mangkhut and Super Typhoon Yutu. Both storms are so perfect looking. Now those I can call perfect storms! They both follow and suit my needs for a good storm, in good place, and the perfect size. Prep Hurricane Delcore (Typhoon Delcore) will start South of Hawaii, and eventually cross the date line, and make it to the Philippines, China and Japan. The storm takes place in May of 2019. Tracking *ALL TIMES ARE IN PACIFIC TIME!* Invest started on May 9th off the coast of Mexico. May 17th- 5am Delcore announced a Subtropical Storm. ~ 1200 miles southeast of Hawaii, moving west. = 40mph May 17 5pm- Delcore Fully Tropical = 40mph May 18 8am- Delcore Subtropical Storm =35mph- 302 miles SE of Hawaii May 18 5pm- Delcore Tropical Again 126 miles SE of Hawaii May 19 2am- Delcore Closest to Hawaii- 35 miles south of Ocean View, HI- 40mph May 20 2pm- No sign of strengthening- ~ 260 miles SW of Puuwai, HI- 40mph May 21- 2am- Delcore First Increase. 45mph 307 miles NE of Johnston Atoll. May 21 5pm Delcore Becomes Severe Tropical Storm- 60mph = 145 miles north of Johnston Atoll Hurricane May 22 11am- Delcore Becomes A Hurricane. 75mph -- 347 Miles NW of Johnston Atoll May 22 8pm- Delcore quickly strengthening as it inches towards the International Date Line. 90mph May 23 8am- Delcore Becomes Major Hurricane prior to Basin Crossover. Typhoon May 23 11am- Delcore Crosses International Date Line- 115mph May 23 8pm- Delcore now recognized as a typhoon. First Eyewall Replacement Cycle causes slight weakening. 110mph May 23 5am 1st Eyewall Replacement Cycle complete. May 24 8am- Delcore now a Cat 4. 130mph May 25 11pm- Delcore undergoes 2nd eyewall replacement cycle, 120mph May 26th 5pm- Delcore Back to Cat 3. -125mph May 29 11pm Delcore Likely peak Intensity 140mph May 30 8am- 3rd Eyewall replacement cycle. Losing Stregnth 130mph. June 2nd 8am- First Rain bands entering Northern Philippines. Delcore Rapidly Weakening. ~ 373 miles from potential landfall. 125mph. June 3rd 2pm- Delcore 150 miles from potential landfall. 120mph. Likely as a C3 or C2. June 4 8pm- Delcore landfalls in The Philippines. Baggao, Philippines. 100mph. June 5 5am Delcore Still Weakening- 70mph. Lasam, Philippines. June 5 2pm Delcore Now Severe Tropical Storm. 65mph. Pamplona, Philippines. June 6 5am- Delcore Strengthens a little, north of the Philippines. 70mph. Not expected to retain Typhoon Status. June 6 8pm Delcore down to Tropical Storm Status. 55mph. To Dissipate Tomorrow, June 7th. June 7 2pm, Delcore Downgraded to a depression. -30mph June 7 11pm- Delcore Dissipates- 20mph Damages Typhoon Delcore created a minimum of 165m in the Philippines. Many other islands in the pacific got slammed with severe winds too. An estimate of 500m in total is satisfactory for all locations. Story Category:Delcore's Category:Hurricane Delcore Series Category:Cyclones Category:Typhoons Category:Super Typhoons Category:Pacific Hurricanes Category:Pacific Typhoons Category:Philippine basin Category:Storms that crossed over basins Category:Hurricanes in Hawaii Category:Severe tropical cyclone Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Typhoons in the Philippines Category:Megacane